This Jobs dangerous (Primeval)
by Gleek-Whovianfangirl
Summary: I suck at summary's, so just read :D contains lots of Jess/Becker with Connor/Abby and Emily/Matt possibly included
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So I've recently rediscovered my love for Primeval and Becker :) so I thought I'd give writing it a try!**

****Chapter 1

The alarms from the ADD spread across the ARC, the rushed noises of people scurrying around the sprinting Matt, Becker and Abby, who all reached Jess' chair at the same time, Becker leaned over with his hand on the back of the chair, looking at the screen with concentration. Before Jess could even say the coordinates "The Olympic Stadium" He muttered, half to himself, half to her, Dangerously close to his face, he moved away, heading to get his team with their EMDs. Jess told the others and they met Becker at the SUV's parked underground, by Lesters Jag, who had managed to take away Jess' earpiece "Do so much as touch my car and you're all fired" he said sounding serious as he handed it back to Jess, who just shook her head as she put it back in.

"I take it you all know where the stadium is, so I'll update you on it when you arrive, its by the running tracks" she said, checking the CCTV updates around the area "No sign of an incursion yet" she added quickly.

about 5 minutes later they arrived, parking outside, grabbing their guns and running into the stadium, which had already been cleared by Jess. Becker pressed his earpiece "Any known incursions yet?" he asked as Abby and Connor reached the anomaly, locking it quickly, before raising their EMDs towards it just in case. There was a panicked gasp from Jess "Future Predator, exactly two halls away" she said, not moving eye contact from it on the screen. Becker, being the fearless guy he was, headed towards it on his own, much to Jess' dismay. "Just keep safe..and stay warm" Becker frowned to himself slightly amused, while Jess rubbed her forehead _Again, really?_ she thought knowing how stupid she sounded to him.

He moved closer, his gun raised, with the torch lit "this one?" he asked looking at one of the many corridors crossing corridors under the stands. There was no answer, so he just assumed it was, counting to three quietly before shoving the door open with his shoulders. It was sat opposite him, almost staring him down, suddenly moving towards him, not as fast as it could, like it was teasing him before it pounced on him, not being able to pull the trigger for one reason or another, he hit the animal that was pinning him to the floor, with it, before it swiftly bit into the gun, snapping it in half "well thats not good" he muttered

"Matt!" Jess called down the Comms to anyone that would listen too "Beckers trapped by the Predator in the south corridor, might wanna help him" she said looking back to the footage, as it slowly sliced down his arm, using it's time to hurt him before killing him, must be a clever one. Before it could do anything, Matt ran in shooting it with the EMD on full charge and it came flying of Becker who decided just to lie there for a moment to catch his breath "What would I do without you Matt" he half laughed as Matt stood infront of him, pulling him up as he grunted, his arm did kill, he glanced at it "ah, just a small cut" he said to himself looking back up, Matts face said it all _Seriously? Small cut?_ to be fair, it did run most of the way down his arm "any other incursions?" he asked, Matt shook his head. Moments later, his men came in and just about managed to get it back through the Anomaly, before it shoot, leaving the Stadium looking normal once again.

They all arrived back at the ARC all unharmed, apart from Becker who had gone to get his cuts looked at. Abby saw the worried looks on Jess' face as she walked to her, returning her black box "He's fine, but in the Locker room, if you want to speak to him that is" she mumbled to her. Jess instantly stood up, heading towards the Locker rooms.

Becker knew she was coming, he could hear her ridiculously high heels clicking on the floor, he had to admire the fact she could stand in them, let alone walk in them, she entered just as he'd taken his top and jacket off..again, revealing his arm to her, as he pulled on a vest, grunting quietly again as he did. Jess walked into the room, her hands behind her back "Just came to check you were okay" she smiled her signature Jess smile, Which Becker couldn't help but adore "I'm fine, Don't worry" he nodded "another war wound" he teased to her "oh and I'm also still warm" he smirked at her, remembering what she'd said earlier, causing her to blush "Okay, no need to be mean" she grinned back "Shall I order another ARC jacket, seeing as yours is barely wearable now, considering that thing cut down it" she rambled, stopping as soon as she knew she was "please" he said simply, smiling as she left

**A/N Rates and Reviews would be nice, as I have no idea what I think on this :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Becker was doing his normal, even though it was still early, half an hour before his shift, if you wanted to be picky, cleaning and charging all the EMD's; he couldn't help but having a bit of pride while doing it, smiling and quietly humming to himself. He was that into cleaning the guns; that he didn't hear the clicks of Jess' heels coming down the hall, or couldn't hear her coughing, trying to reach his attention. Thats when she decided to walk up to him and tap his shoulder. Putting him into full soldier mode as he stood quickly, bringing out the small, already clean EMD from his pocket, aiming before realising who it was and lowered it slowly "Jess, never approached a soldier, especially here without warning" he muttered loud enough for her to hear. Jess nodded understandingly and held a package out to him "This came this morning, thought you'd need it for today, so the extra quick delivery was bought" she missed out stating that she'd paid the extra £10 as Lester refused to splash that little extra bit of cash for the Head of Security, as she handed it to him. He unwrapped the grey covering from it, smiling at Jess "You're a life saver" he said as he put on his new ARC jacket on "How do I look" he asked, still grinning at her. Thoughts ran through her head like _as good as normal, hot _ and even the sudden temptation to jump on him. She opened her mouth to speak and the ADD sirens rang throughout the building again, She sighed before running to it, Becker hot on her heels

Jess sat down and Becker went to grab a black box, before Jess tapped his hand, hard enough to get her point across not to touch them "You're off duty, leave it to the staff thats on now."

He shook his head "might as well go now I'm here."

Matt walked across from his office "Jess is right mate." Becker flinched at the word 'Mate' Matt wasn't his mate, colleague not mate, Temple was higher up on that list, yet he didn't quite make it on there "You're shift doesn't start for another.." he looked at his watch "13 minutes, so go back to cleaning guns, or whatever makes you happy and come back then." Becker looked confused at the fact he was getting pushed away from going onto the field, their statements not making much sense at at all.

"Fine, Fine" he walked back slightly "But don't get annoyed if I'm late because I'm 'Engrossed' in my work"

Lester then stuck his head at the door "Becker, you know damn well, a soldier who's late, is barely a soldier" he said, hearing the earlier conversation. Matt and Jess threw a grin to Lester, knowing he'd had the final word and won. Leaving Becker to walk out muttering things only loud enough for him to hear "You need to turn your Comms off!" Jess called after him, as they all heard what he said

**3 hours later**

Becker was sat at his table by the ADD on the tablet, looking up the new security statistics as the sirens rang again, he moved towards Jess "will I be able to help now?" he asked.

Jess smiled at him "Of course Captain Becker" she said sweetly as she handed him a black box. She scanned the coordinates "Okay, so Local football pitch, you know the one 3 blocks away?" Becker nodded "Bad news is its slap bang in the middle of a game that they are playing" she said as she watched the CCTV as Becker ran with his men "I'll call Matt then."

Becker, Abby, Connor, Matt and lots of Beckers men were all there 5 minutes later, clearing the area and looking around "any incursions Jess?" Matt asked  
"None that I can see" she replied, her eyes scanning all of the cameras "but there is a blind spot, quite close to the Anomaly, a shed or something big like thats covering it"  
"I'll go check it out" Becker butted in their talking. Matt gave a disapproving look "don't worry, got a gun..thats less likely to break and Jess" he said making sure she heard "Jackets safe and sound in the SUV" he smiled before heading off

**A**/**N got my first ever review (yay haha) I've decided I'm going to carry on, even if no one else is going to read it :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Becker looked around the corner, Obviously nervous from what happened last time he 'explored' by himself, not that he ever let it show. His gun was raised just in case anything decided to jump out at him. As soon as he turned the corner he had an amused face. He pressed his finger on his earpiece "Hey Abby? I might have found Sid and Nancy some new friends" He said as he lowered his gun and crouched down, looking at the dozen or so Diictodons all huddled in the corner, obviously scared.

Connor jumped out behind Becker no more then 2 minutes after he spoke to Abby. Becker turned around sharply "Temple!" he said through gritted teeth trying not to show that made him jump. Connor looked at him with his normal smile, walking past him to look at the small dinosaurs "cute right?" Connor half asked, half stated turning to look at Becker

Becker just looked at him his eyebrow raised "yea.. If you say so" Connor knew that would be the answer. Jess's voice rang through both their ears, rambling about something no one was sure off. Connor butted in like usual "just thought I'd mention our favorite Captains still alive, EMD and all" he laughed, hearing Jess' sigh of relief

But soon after there was a more panicked, rambling version of Jess again "Guys a second anomaly opened to the Cretaceous period, 2 Raptors came through, its hidden in the woods where you are near, some of your men.." she referred more to Becker "..are on their way down, don't go off on your own again though!" They both went silent. Becker grabbed Connors arm pulling him into the woods with him, Beckers finger pressed firmly against his lips, hoping he got the message to be silent, Connor nodded. The buses around the two rustled, by the sound of it, there was more then 2 hanging around there "Stay close, we don't need you getting killed"

"Why the sudden change in emotion Becker?" he asked, getting more confident on how to push his buttons

"Theres no change, my job is to protect the team, you are part of the team, therefore I protect you, Matt, Abby and the rest of you" Connor rolled his eyes, true he was emotional retarded so to put it, but he did have feelings even if they were **very** deep down, for example, he let his guard down at times around Jess when he thought no one was listening, Boy was he wrong.

A Raptor decided to jump out while Connor wasn't looking, luckily Becker had quick reflexes and shot it as soon as it jumped out, before Connor could register what was happening. Back up arrived in several different directions EMDing all the other ones. Becker glanced at Connor placing a hand on his shoulder, knowing the Raptor got closer then he should have allowed "You alright?" he asked. Receiving another nod.

About an hour later with the help of all the ARC that was there, all the raptors were pushed through the Anomaly, just as it closed and everyone was back at the ARC except Becker and Jess first noticed when there was an empty slot to where the last black box needed to be placed, she didn't ask anyone assuming he was ok, otherwise it would have been mentioned.

Becker walked up behind her not making it a secret he was coming, but didn't say anything anyway. He placed a medium sized chocolate bar on her keypad, making her stop writing as she turned to him smiling "Thanks" she tried holding back a blush, which he saw coming "Nothing with chocolate in, cause its weird" he laughed "So I got that instead" he mentioned, waving around a chocolate orange "it weird apart from in these." Jess shook her head "nope in all occasions its weird" Becker pretended to look hurt. He got a slice of the orange and placed it in his mouth "best. Chocolate. Ever" he grinned before going back to the armoury.

**A/N few hundred words shorter then normal, but I felt I needed to update, and I had 45 minutes spare R&R appreciated :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Becker and Jess all sat in Lesters office "Captain Jess is coming with you end of! she needs to learn weapon training, just in case we get an anomaly here again!"  
Becker sighed getting more frustrated as this long 'meeting' went on "I'll train here in the armory or somewhere she can't get hurt, she's of an .. indoor-sy type of person" he argued back.  
Jess coughed to try grab his attention "guys I am here.."  
Becker continued "if something came out she'd trip over her ridiculously high heels, and hurt herself, thats without a dinosaur or something trying to eat her."  
Jess sighed again, there wasn't much point trying to get him to shut up, he wasn't having any of it.  
"Captain Becker, Jessica Parker is coming with you on the next alert, no more arguments, this decision is final, Tim **(the back up FC) **will take over just while she's with you."

Becker stood up, pushing his chair back nosily as he did before flinging the door open, nearly pushing it of its hinges and he headed down to the shooting range, to take some anger out.

Meanwhile Jess slowly stood up pushing both chairs back to their original position, nodded to Lester and walked back to the ADD, dreading the next alert, she was happy to be spending time in the field, but honestly dreading whatever would come with the alarm.

Abby walked up to her, after seeing the whole 'angry Action man' situation as she called it "You Ok Jess?" she asked perching on the table looking at her.  
"Yea good thanks." she smiled slightly.  
"Whats up with Becker?" Abby asked curiously "never seen him that mad, well I lie I have, but normally when someones done something stupid"  
"Lester says he's got to take me on the field when the next alarm goes off.." and almost on cue the sirens went off as Connor, Matt and Becker ran down, Becker frowning as he handed everyone a black box.

10 Minutes Later

Everything was set up at the Anomaly sight, it was locked and most of the men were looking for the incursion that come through. Hyaenodons **(Jenny's wedding).** They weren't the friendliest that Jess could have met, but they also weren't the worst. "Abby, Connor, Matt go right, Me and Jess will go left" he called to them.  
They all nodded "good luck Soldier boy!" Connor shouted before running after the other two as Jess and Becker went their way "just stay close ok" Becker said to her looking over his shoulder.  
"Don't worry, there will be no problem there" she replied quietly. She kept very close to him as she saw movement in the corner of her eye, and obviously Becker saw it too as his whole body tensed right in front of her. He slowly backed up, moving Jess with him, so nothing could come up behind them as they were on a wall. He looked at her and pressed his finger on his lips, which she nodded at. He moved forward leaving here by the wall, as he went to go find out what was making the noises. Before even Beckers reactions kicked in a baby Hyaenodon jumped out from behind the barrels. Jess couldn't help but let a quiet "aww."  
Becker turned around to scold her, just as a bigger Hyaenodon jumped out and made her fall to the ground with a thud. Becker shot it with the EMD several times, as it fell. Then he moved swiftly towards her, dropping his gun next to him, he put his hand under her head, and he could feel it dampening "Jess? Jess come on stay awake I.." her eyes flickered slightly "..we need you." He could see the effort in her keeping her eyes open "That was my fault" he muttered "should have stuck nearer to you."  
Jess frowned as best as she could "As soon as I can, I'm going to slap you for saying that."  
He nodded "You do that then" he said with a slight laugh as he held the gun and picked her up. "This also teaches Lester a lesson" he said as he started to move back towards where the others would be

**A/N Hi again! So I realised crappy this part was before, so I deleted it and re wrote this chapter, I was half asleep when I wrote the other one. So Jess and Becker are becoming to speak more, Hopefully in the next part the shipping should start :D Also I should be able to post more as I have 6 weeks off now!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A couple of days later Jess was still in the ARC's hospital wing and everyday since she arrived Becker came in before and after his shift. With one bar of chocolate up his vest every time as he wasn't allowed to bring food in. It was the highlight of Jess's when he came, always making her grin like a 2 year old on christmas.y After work that day he walked in to her room "evening Jessica" he smiled taking out the Milka bar and putting it on the side cabinet sitting on the chair by her at the same time "how you doing?

"better thanks. Never going in the field again" she said muttering the last part. He just nodded. "oh and that reminds me" she used her finger to beckon him towards here. Causing him to move closer. And as promised she slapped him. Well sort of a hard tap but it still surprised him. They both paused "I still don't get why I get slapped?!"  
"Because when it happened your first thought was that it was your fault..which its not" she said before realising how close their faces were to each other before Becker was slowly leaning, as was Jess and just as their lips were millimeters away from each others, Connor tumbled in, in his usual clumsy way. Making Becker curse under his breath and Jess sigh. She was so close. Becker looked at Connor, relieved he didn't see and looked at Jess "got to go...Security stuff" he nodded and avoiding all eye contact as he walked out

Meanwhile in the Camera rooms Matt, Abby and a few of the less teasing members of Beckers team were watching the hospital room through the camera they patched up to see what he was doing in his spare time. Funnily they quite enjoyed watching how close they were getting. Abby muttered under her breath "gonna kill Connor" they all had bets on when they'd kiss and Connor had just lost her £10  
"Keep your man on a leesh" Matt laughed to her. She gave him one of her sarcastic grins.

The next and final days Jess was away from her work. Becker didn't visit her. He felt too awkward all of a sudden. He retreated back to the armory shooting targets again, mostly imagining Connor on them, which really worked for his aim. Jess stood in the doorway coughing slightly to get his attention and hopefully not get shot in the process. He span around so hard he could have gone around and around for a few more times. But he managed to stop himself looking a Jess as she walked closer once he place his gun down. "Look Becker" She started "I'm sorry about what happened in the other room I don't know what happened back there" she carried on rambling and before anyone could do much else Becker took a step closer and just kissed her. He went for it not really caring who was watching as he saw Abby walk past grinning at him as Jess began to kiss back before pulling back looking as shocked as ever

**A/N Sorry I personally think this whole chapter moves on a bit quickly, but I wanted to get to the whole Jecker thing sooner :D More to come soon with a shorter break as I'm off my holiday :( thank you for the reviews even the ones in different languages (which makes me smile) even if I have to use google translate :D **


End file.
